


Surface Life for Bros

by wildgirl509



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildgirl509/pseuds/wildgirl509
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, RG 01/RG 02 is my freaking OTP, and I have so much fluffy stuff I want them to have for their future on the surface. I'm just going to share it with you guys because you might actually enjoy it if you love them as much as I do! :3 I wanted more, so I MADE more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was at the Underground. It was all starting, the way that 01 had always dreamed it would happen. It was slow, yes, but it was so sweet, and every moment just made his heart pound and his head dizzy. 02 felt the same, always wanting to find some reason to spend time with the other that had confessed to him. Then, the barrier was broken. It all happened so strangely, and they could recall nothing that had happened in the moments during. All they remember was waking up with pounding headaches, and the human's name on their lips. But 01 was worried more for his other than himself, the feeling mirroured between the two as they checked one another worriedly. It was soon over, the pair staying by the Hotlands just to be careful. The huma-.... Frisk, passed by them and told them the good news with a big and bright smile on their tiny face, 'The barrier is broken! Everyone is going up!' At first, that thought was simply terrifying. They had lived Underground their entire lives, and 01 had some family in Snowdin he had to worry about, but after hearing that they would be taken care of... It was time for them to plan a FUTURE. Something 01 had never planned for, and something 02 had never thought about. They went back to Waterfall and sat by the lake, tossing stones with hope to just pass the time. "Are you nervous for us, 01?" He looked at 02 with a curious look, then pulled off his helmet and sat it down. "Honestly bro...? I'm freakin' scared.... What if, like, the humans try to hurt you?" 02 laughed as he pulled off his helmet and sat it beside 01's, a smile on his face. "I'll punch them then! If they try to hurt you, I'll have to totally destroy them!" 01 softened and smiled softly, nose twitching gently. "Yeah..." He looked at the shining stones on the ceiling and his smile faltered, until he looked at his hand and noticed the other's on it. "Yo, 01?" "Yeah bro?" "Wish with me, okay?" Yeah..." They both looked at the ceiling. 02 gave a smile, squeezing his hand tenderly. "I hope, someday, like, soon, we can watch the stars together..." 01 looked at him, then leaned on his shoulder. "I want us to live together..." 02 looked at him with a surprised blush on his cheeks, 01 seeming content with the moment, so he decided to rather than disturb it, but to join in by putting his head on top of the rabbit's. "We need to get ready, bro...." "Just a little longer...?" ".... Okay."


	2. Surface Life: Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1, and they're trying to settle in as best as they can!

They had three large boxes, 02 carrying two and 01 carrying the single box. They were leaving the Underground finally, and they were both anxious. Two large, beefy monster guards that were carrying giant boxes were probably going to look so strange to these humans, knowing both of them would tower over some of these creatures. But they were facing it together, so maybe it would be easier to handle. 01 looked at his other half with an anxious shrug, holding the box with sweaty gauntlets. 02 whistled, "Yo, 01... It'll be okay. We'll be together, and that means NO ONE can hurt us." He gently touched their helmets together, 01's tension melting away from him. "Thanks bro..." "I care about ya, bro, and seeing you stress like this makes me worried." "Sorry, bro." They walked up to Asgore and Toriel with straight backs, both trying to be as professional as possible. Toriel gave them a sweet smile, "Alright, are you boys ready?" Asgore gave them a similar smile, "You two have done your jobs well. I hope you have a happy future together." 01 looked at them and it was like he could see their old married life together, the happy smiles, the sweet kisses, the nose nuzzling... He wanted that for his own life so bad... "We do too, King Asgore!" They said in unison, Toriel gently leading them into the human world. They arrived, seeing a beautiful meadow stretched out for miles and miles, 01 dropping his box to awe at the sight. "Bro??" 02 looked anxious, until 01 took off his helmet and took a deep breath. "It's... better than I ever imagined!" He gave a big grin, 02 watching with his own small smile. After two minutes he put back on his helmet (reluctantly) and walked with 02, carrying the box under one arm and studying the area with his other hand on his sword's handle. "Like, where do we go now bro?" "I guess we go wherever we go." He nodded, walking down the side of the mountain, helping the other so he wouldn't fall or hurt himself. They got down and looked around, seeing a mixture of monsters and humans as they walked around it the town right under the mountain. 01 looked anxious, 02 making sure he was close and getting them to a place where they could sit down and speak casually about what they planned. 01 sat across from him with the box on his left, 02 looking at him, "Alright, what's our first step?" "I guess we, like.... Look for a house? Where do you, like, wanna live?" "Uhhh, hmmm, somewhere near water?" They pondered, until Sans walked up to them with a casual calmness. "Yo, you guys lookin' for a place together? I can find one you guys would like if you need help." 01 and 02 nodded in unison, 02 speaking for the both of them, "That would be, like, REALLY helpful." "No problem. Follow me, I know a shortcut." They did as told, carrying their boxes casually as he led them to a decent beach house (even though he walked closer to the lake and woods than the beach). "Whatd'ya fellas think?" "It's nice... What's the inside like?" 01 looked at Sans, and Sans shrugged, "Why don'tcha go check for yourself?" 02 looked at him, "You sure, bro?" "Yeah. I'll be out here." They shrugged and left the boxes outside as they went inside, looking around casually. It had a nice kitchen, well put together, and the living room had a couch, a love seat, both in a soft material in a shade of grey, and a regular television. The floor was wood with a rug under the furniture, a multicoloured pattern with red, green, blue, and yellow. There were two bedrooms, one with a King sized bed that could (surprisingly) fit them both on it with a soft quilted comforter and four pillows on it, two nightstands, a dresser, and a walk-in closet. the other room had a twin sized bed, with a pink blanket and a single simple dresser. The dining room had a casual table and two chairs, and cabinets for cutlery and dishes. 01 looked at 02, sitting on the sofa, "This house is perfect...!" 02 nodded softly, "It's exactly what we could use... It's so put together, too..." They both seemed to think on the home, then 01 spoke, "I think this house was, like, LITERALLY made for us..." "Oh bro.... That's freaky..." 01 stood, "I'm, like, gonna ask Sans about it. Stay here." 02 nodded, watching as the other walked out. He went to the bedroom and looked at it, imagining them both, cuddling on the bed like a regular, happy couple... He shook his head swiftly and knocked away those thoughts, blushing dark. 'This isn't the time for that stuff... It's just, like, the first day and all...' He sat on the bed, fingers tracing over the soft fabric of the blanket. His gauntlet only showed the movements in the blankets, wondering if his claws would rip the poor and fragile blanket. 01 came back in with the boxes and sat them down, looking at 02. "Apparently, Undyne put the house together for us, and paid for it.... But why?" 02 looked at him, "Undyne? Like, OUR Undyne?" "The old Royal Guard leader Undyne!" "Broo..." 01 looked at him, "We still have time for the day, I mean, if you wanna check out the town..." "Yeah... Let's do that." 01 seemed to look at one of the boxes, 02 questioning him, "Bro?" "Huh, uh, yeah bro?" "What's up with the way you're eyeballin' the box?" 01 shrugged gently, "Well, I... I was thinkin'.... What if, we, like.... Went out in... Like, normal clothes...?" 02 looked at him, 01 starting to sweat. "I-I uh, haha, yeah right!" Then 02 got on his knees and opened the box, handing him some black shorts and an orange polo shirt. "I would like that." 01 blushed softly, "Well, i'll, uh... Change in the bathroom." He walked into the bathroom, looking around. it was a decent size, a bathtub with a shower that had a shower head about eight feet up the wall. The walls were a cream blue with white tile floors, a towel rack and a closet for more near the door. the mirrour was full and round, right over a nice and solid sink. He removed his armour and looked into the mirrour, iron-covered hands brushing through his fur. It was a mixture of pink and white, more white than pink. His eyes were a bright sapphire blue, ears fluffy and soft. he removed his chest-piece, setting it on the floor and looking at his chest. It was covered in fur, barely able to see his well toned muscles underneath. He removed his gloves and wiggled his fingers, looking at his claws gently. they were trimmed, kept that way so he could keep them from tearing things up. He slid on the shirt and shorts, collar put down flat and chest buttoned-up. His tail was a small and fluffy little ball of cuteness.... He came out carrying his armour and walked into the room, almost dropping all of it as he saw his partner, CHANGING. 02 was undressed from his hips up, 01 blushing dark and numb in the tongue, the other's scales magnificent and a beautiful shade of teal/green. His belly was yellow, not surprising for a dragon... He grabbed at his pants and 01 finally was able to think, turning and squeezing the armour to his chest. "B-bro!" "Oh, bro, sorry dude! I was just changin' in here since, y'know, you were in the bathroom!" 01's face burnt with embarrassment and arousal, hands gripping the wide chest-piece as something to keep him sane, "I-I'll put these in the closet and wait for you outside!" He did just that, putting them on the left floor of the closet and rushed outside, trying to kill his embarrassment as he carried a bag of gold. He put it in his pocket as he heard their door open, 02 carrying keys. "You ready?" 02 was wearing a white muscle shirt and black pants, looking at him with curious yellow eyes. "Y-yeah, let's go!" They went to the town, looking around. 01 found a bookstore and looked at 02, "Yo, bro, mind if I get something from in here?" "What, the bookstore? Yeah, sure, I'll go in with you." They both entered, the humans looking at them curiously before going back the their own books. 01 didn't mind the stares, going to the cooking books and looking over a few. "Cook books?" 02 looked at them curiously. 01 stammered, "W-well... It'll be different now, needing different jobs and all. I thought, maybe.... I could start to... Like, cook for us..." 02 looked at him, then lifted one up, "Well, this one has different styles of cooking for meats.." They both went looking around for cook books, choosing four of them and 01 paying for them comfortably. They both walked around town, considering a walk around the beach before deciding against it. They went and got some Chinese takeout (not able to try to cook tonight) and as they walked back, 01 stopped 02. 02 looked at him, "What is it, bro?" 01 seemed lost in awe, 02 looking towards what he was looking at. The sunset, on the ocean, the waves soft and lapping the sand gently. "Oh, wow..." They stood there, holding hands softly, watching the sunset. "It's.... The second most beautiful thing I've ever seen." 01 looked confused at 02, "What was the most beautiful thing?" "My number 1." He smiled at his rabbit, watching as a soft blush touched his cheeks. 02 faced him, taking his cheek, "I.... Can we.... Kiss, if that's cool..?" 01 looked at him to make sure he was serious, and after finding no trace of sarcasm, he closed his eyes and nodded softly. He was so anxious, their first kiss... 02 gulped gently, closing his eyes and pressing their mouths together softly. If fireworks were what they used to compare what they felt, it would be a malfunction where everything went off at once. It felt so bright and explosive, like their SOULS were dancing together in perfect harmony, it was sublime.... 02 felt like the kiss would never end, especially after 01 held his cheek in return and kissed back, but soon, they both had to pull away. 02 couldn't have had a more mesmerizing image burnt into his eyes, the shades of orange and yellow painting his face, making the red burn a bit brighter, the contours of his face more obvious to the other. 'This must be what Heaven feels like...' He thought as he watched the other's face. 01 gave a small and shy smile, "We should... Go home." 02 paused, then took his hand. "Yeah. Let's go home..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a starting point, I promise to add a lot more beautiful content!~ Just remember beauties, these last moments will be FABULOUS!~


End file.
